epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside The User's Studio: TKandMit
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: Every once in a while, there is a user that we come to love and appreciate. There are many who immediately come to mind: Jason, Gregory, Meatholl (lolno), and especially today's guest. Known by many as TK or Mit, either way, an awesome person. Ladies and gentlemen, the one, the only, TKandMit! First question: How did you first come across this wiki? TK: Well, I just watched a few ERBs on YouTube, so I Googled Epic Rap Battles of History. I just ended up finding this wiki and liked the community here. Jake: Fascinating. Second question: Where did you come up with your username? TK: People call me TK all the time; it's just my nickname. When I started rapping, I came up with an alter ego type thing called Mit, that would represent on the opposite of what I would normally say or do. TK and Mit, quite literally. My first wikia name though was Tkwarrior, which was just what I used because, again, TK, and I also liked the show Deadliest Warrior at the time I made it, so yeah, TK Warrior. Jake: Would you consider your alter ego Mit to be your good side or bad side? TK: Originally I used it to be an edgy thing, but now I just primarily use it as my local rapper name. I guess it was intended at first as the "bad side." Jake: Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? TK: Using PhotoShop or Pro Tools to create things; mostly titlecards and instrumentals/beats. Rapping; I'll go out sometimes to my pal's garage where a lot of us just freestyle rap or battle rap or perform rap songs and stuff. Jake: Do you have a favorite rap song? TK: Oh boy, that list is constantly changing. Probably either "Doomsday" by MF Doom, "The Way I Am" by Eminem, "Kick in the Door" by the Notorious B.I.G., or "The Watcher" by Dr. Dre. Jake: Interesting. Out of all the rappers that exist, that is pretty much all the rappers I know of. Fourth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? TK: Tkid115, ProbablyNoah, and Mystical Trixter. Jake: Now the final ten questions are what's called the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. TK: Alright, lay 'em on me. Jake: What is your favorite word? TK: Ubiquitous. Idk, just kind of liked the word for what it means and all that. Jake: Well, do you mind enlightening some of the users what that word means? TK: Ubiquitous means to be everywhere at once; to be found everywhere. I just like it since it describes art a lot, that when you become an artist with high recognition, you become ubiquitous in a sense. Jake: Seems to fit you to a tee. What is your least favorite word? TK: Hm. Grease. Idk either, just with the context of grease that hair/sweat causes, or like grease on a pan or something, I just dislike it. Jake: What turns you on? TK: Um… Jake: Not my question. You can blame Bernard Pivot for that one. We can skip that one, if you'd like. TK: Yea. Jake: What makes you happy? TK: Doing my hobbies; producing, rapping, drawing, painting, etc., and hanging out with friends. Jake: What makes you unhappy? TK: I guess if I don't see one of my friends in a while or if I can't go out for whatever reason. Jake: What sound do you love? TK: Sound? Jake: Yeah, Mr. Pivot didn't have a lot of interesting questions. TK: Um, the sound of music, I guess. Jake: What sound do you hate? TK: Nails on chalkboards, I guess. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? TK: F*ck. Probably the word I use the most and is the most convenient as an adjective; "this f*cking _____", or something like "What the f*ck" or "F*ck you", etc. Jake: What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? TK: I'm currently unemployed, but I'm working on being a professional rapper. Currently, I'm only a local freestyler and rap battler. Jake: Sounds cool. What profession would you not like to participate in? TK: A cubicle job, I suppose. Jake: Naturally. And finally: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? TK: Hopefully, He says something encouraging like "It's good to finally meet you", anything along those lines. Jake: Great. Now, before it is all over, is there anything else you would like to say? TK: Well, those questions were interesting. It's cool that I got to reflect on my hobbies and stuff. I'd say it was fun. Jake: Marvelous. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to interview you. TK: No problemo. Jake: That is all the time for today. Tune in next time to see more amazing interviews on "Inside The User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts